


Let Me Go Life

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Kudos: 9





	Let Me Go Life

Let me go life  
Let me slip away  
Unnoticed  
As my blood  
Runs a river  
On the frozen earth  
As my bones  
Bereft and cold  
Surrender their fight  
Before this day  
I lived in a world  
Of her  
But her light is gone  
And I am alone  
In the dark  
Let me close my eyes  
Let me fade to white  
Let me go life


End file.
